HACK IMPROVISATION
by Buzi-Bee
Summary: A new .hack story including some old friends; Shugo, Rena & Aura. Also a new character Youku! Is there a love interest between Shugo and Youku? Does it go as smoothly as planned? Read and find out! *New bits of the story are added when they are written!*
1. Prologue

**PROLOGE EXPLANATION**

It feels like a dream...

A beautiful, beautiful dream...

One that this time, I can never awake from....

Last thing I knew, I was playing this game. A virtual world meant for those who wanted to live two lives. One in fantasy.

I was addicted to the fantasy world. I was strong. I never would be an admin, but I was too strong. They couldn't make me leave.

And so, they decided to let me stay. What else could they do? Except for put the real me into a coma. Which they did.

I am shugo. I am a 19 year old dude, living in a Japanese apartment on my own, looking over Tokyo. No-one knows where I am. That is, except for my sister Rena. She's 19 too, my twin. She was devastated when she found out, but she knows that when I am determined I can do anything. Anything I set my mind to. And at the moment? That thing is to become the best. The best that I could ever dream to be...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one FINAL GOODBYES**

**Login user ~ Rena**

'Rena!' I yelled with supreme happiness. You get really lonely when you have no-one else around, 'Where've you been?'

'Being Yelled at, that where I've been.' She mumbled and perched on a sharp looking rock, long tan legs drifting across the lush green grass with an anxious look on her face.

'Oh come on. You have got something to say. Out with it.'

'Well, Uhh'

'You're my twin Rena! You can tell me anything!'

'I was told off about coming on this game too much.'

'Hahaha!' I laughed heartily. Seriously? This is what she was so het up about? 'That's what you get for living with mom and dad!'

'Shugo, you don't understand!' Rena looked as if she was close to tears, 'See, I either have to stop coming here so often, if at all, or I have to.....' Her voice trailed off in to the wind.

'Or do what Rena?'

'I have to tell them where you are.'

I gasped. This was the unspoken subject. Both Rena and I knew that If unplugged from the game, I'd have no means of communication to anyone. Due to being in a coma. And seeing as I had been in one for a long time... There was a huge chance that I would never make the recovery.

'Rena!' I shook my head with disbelief. Was she telling me to kill myself? 'What do you mean?'

'Look, I don't mean kill yourself or anything...' She shuffled from side to side, 'Maybe they wouldn't make you unplug...'

'You're joking right?' I said my voice rising to a yell, 'You have to be kidding me!'

'I know it may seem farfetched but...'

'I think you should leave...' I spoke slowly, 'And I don't care if it means not coming back. I would rather be in a world with 10 million strangers than be in a world with one massive betrayer and death around the corner.'

Rena lowered her head to her chest as a tear fell down her cheek and hit the ground.

'Are you saying what I think you are saying?'

'That I am staying here? Yes, I am'

'I hope I can see you again soon shugo.'

'You too Rena'

We hugged a warm final goodbye before we separated and both of us were in tears.

'Message m-me shugo...'

'I will, don't you worry.' I smiled a fake cheesy smile, 'You better go before mom and dad wake up eh?'

She attempted to grin too, 'Yeah.'

'Bye rena'

'Bye,' she created a portal ready to go, 'I love you bro, and good luck in your mission.'

'Thanks, You too!' I managed to yell before she had stepped through the portal, her particles all being sucked in as if through a black hole.

**Log out user ~ Rena**

Then, for the first time, I felt truly alone.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter two MEETINGS**

I paced the cobbled streets of the town wondering what had just happened. I lost my only source of communication and social life in the matter of two minutes.

'Oh my gosh!!!' A group of girls was shouting, 'You're him! The guy who saved the world! Please sign my-'

'Stop right there' I glared at them each in turn, 'Please. Go away.'

Ok so I got a bit big headed while saving the world. As I walked away, I thought that It really wouldn't help my social situation. The next person who asked, I decided I'd be friendly to.

'Excuse me..?' A pale girl was behind me. She had mousey brown hair and pretty features. She looked very timid and yet, was pulling me to her in emotion. I definitely didn't want to scare her away.

'Hey.' I said gently, 'What's up?'

'I'm a little lost...' The girl blushed a light colour of pink, 'See I am English, and I haven't played in the Japanese world before so...'

I smiled, 'I getcha, want a tour? Or do you have a place you want to be?'

'Honestly? I could do with a whole tour of the game!'

'That's no big issue!' I smiled largely and created a portal, 'Step through and you get to my hideout!'

'I'm n-not sure...' She said taking a couple of steps backwards, 'Th-this looks like a black hole to me..'

'Don't worry!' I said encouragingly, 'You'll be ok!'

'If you say...' She said, then daintily stepped through and with a look of horror disappeared. I followed, true to my word.

'Wow.' She grinned, 'I'm ok!'

'Yup!' I frowned, 'I've been here long enough to know...'

'What happened if you don't mind me asking?'

I sighed and sat on the brand new black leather couch that I had just brought with the points I got for killing a few high level monsters.

'You see, I refused to be a admin, they asked me to leave, I said no and they put the real me in a coma. I can't leave even if I wanted to. And anyway, if someone else disconnects me from the game I could...' I shuddered, 'Die.'

'Woah.' She slumped beside me, though being extremely careful, 'That must be pretty nasty.'

'Tell me about it.' I suddenly realised. I had told this girl my biggest secret. 'You mustn't tell anyone ok? Only me and my sister know.'

'Sure thing!' She smiled, 'I'm glad your sister is around to keep you company!'

I slouched further, 'She can't ever come back...'

'Oh..' She put her arm around me in a comforting manner, 'It'll be ok. I'm not leaving for a while!'

'Thanks.' I smiled weakly, 'It's nice to know I have someone. And my sister may still come on sometimes, Just not everyday like she used to.'

'That's nice!' She smiled again and then let it fade. 'I hardly know anything about you, and you don't know about me do you?'

'No.' I grinned, 'Let's start with names. Mine's shugo and you?'

'Youku.' She stuck out her hand and the smile came back, 'Nice to meet you!'

We shook hands. Her grip was firm. You wouldn't have thought that it was the same person that I had known about half an hour ago.

'How old are you Youku?' I asked, 'Not to be nosey or anyt-'

'It's no problem! I'm 17, and you?'

'I'm 19.' I was surprised at how old she was. Looking at her avatar in central plaza, she looked so small and childish, But looking at her now a second time you could see new features, like the amazing concentration she emitted studying my facial features.

'So what's there to do around here?'

'Uh, well I guess we could get you set up with a hideout.'

'That would be awesome!'

'Great!' I stood up and made a portal, 'Who's first?'

'Me! I want to try this again!' She stood up and jumped through, this time with a large grin. I followed similarly.

Maybe my time in the world, isn't going to be as lonely as I last thought.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter three SUPRISE**

'Haha! Score!' Youku laughed and then went straight back to the small glowing smile I know 'I still love doing that!'

'Heh, the novelty eventually wears off.'

'I doubt it. They don't have portals in the English world.'

'How do you know Japanese so well anyway?'

'Night-classes.'

'Ah.'

We spoke as we walked back along the cobbled streets that we met on passing many stores until we reached real-estate.

'Ready to get a hideout?'

'Am I ever!'

I studied Youku's face as we walked inside the real estate. It was filled with awe and amazement. I guess it is pretty cool how realistic the world is. I had got so used to it, I don't even notice anymore.

'Want to look through the catalogue for which type you want to get?'

'Sure!'

We looked through the catalogue and saw a look of horror form on her face before she finally clamped my hand down a page half way through the book.

'Don't carry on.' She whispered, 'They just get more and more expensive...'

'And...?'

'And, the only one I can actually afford is under a rock.'

I laughed heartily. 'You don't have to worry about that! I'm paying!'

'I can't let you do that! I only met you a few hours ago!'

'You helped me out of a hole you deserve it.'

'No I-'

I'd had enough of her complaints. I'd seen a hideout that I'd liked and been saving for, for a long time, but I couldn't bear to let my original one go. It's where everything started. But something about Youku made me not care if I spent all of my cash in hand on her. After all I still had enough for emergency in the bank.

'What do you think of this one? I said pushing the catalogue in her face. It was a small villa near a white sandy coast on a private island. I knew that she'd love it.

'It's lovely! I'd love to have it one day. Anyway wh-'

'I'll be right back!'

'Ok then...' She looked confused, then went back to looking in awe at the small villa.

I went to the counter, paid and then walked back and handed her the deed.

'Here.'

'For me? No way!'

'Yeah way, and I wont take no for a answer!'

'You must be broke!'

'Naw, Not yet.'

'Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!' She yelled and jumped on me in a hug, 'How can I ever repay you?'

She climbed down and waited eagerly for a reply.

'Well maybe you coul-'

A few strong guys crowded around us and before I knew it I was hit in the face unexpectedly.

Then out cold...

Where everything was black...


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter four OLD RE-UNITIONS**

'_Shugo?' _ A voice whispered gently, _'Shugo?!'_

'Huh? N-n-ugh?'

'_Heh, Still a bit groggy I see!'_

'W-what happened? Who are you?'

'_Open your eyes shugo...' _The voice got a bit more excited, _'Try to remember...'_

I attempted to open my eyes. Was I still in the world? Yes, I had to be. I wasn't dead. Not yet. I opened my eyes on the third attempt and stared at the figure above me.

'Aura?'

'_Yes silly! Zephy isn't here before you ask!'_

'It's so great to see you!' I shouted and gave her a massive hug, 'You saved me from game over again right?'

'_Of course. Shugo, you always seem to get yourself into pickles.'_

'It's not my fault! Just 'cause those stupid men came by when I was making my move on Youku...'

'_Ahhh, yes Youku. She's cute! You're lucky!'_

'Yeah. W-wait. Wh-what happened to her?'

My mind suddenly clouded with thoughts of horror. Was she part of the admin team after all? Trying to wipe me out? I watched Aura's face cloud over.

'_I had a feeling you were going to ask that. And no she's not evil.'_

I breathed a sigh of relief. But then if she's not evil... What did that mean?

'_She was kidnapped.'_

'Wait, what?'

'_Turns out she found a really sick grunty and decided to look after it. Sadly, the grunty's species happened to be pretty rare.'_

'Why didn't she just hand it over?'

Aura giggled at this then straightened her face when she saw I was serious before replying,

'_You didn't notice that she is as caring and determined as god?'_

'Well I guess... So she didn't want to give it up?'

'_Right.'_

'So, where did they go? What do I do?'

'_Well, you brought her, her own private island right?'_

'Yup.'

'_They took her there.'_

'That's a nice way to use the present...' I scowled. I didn't plan for this. 'Will I be able to get her back without giving over the grunty?'

'_It's hard to tell...'_ Aura shut her eyes and pushed her fingers against her temple thinking hard, _'But I should say so, yes.'_

'Cool, thanks aura.'

'_No problems.' _She winked, 'I guess I'll see you back here soon!'

I hugged her a last time, 'Count on it!'

She opened a portal, 'Help yourself.'

'Thanks again! Bye!'

'Bye! And good luck shugo!'

Then I was gone. And I realised,

I wasn't as alone as I had first thought.

***Message from user ~ Rena***

**Hi shugo,**

**Sorry I haven't been on in a while. Mom and dad are getting suspicious and I thought it was really important to keep your secret.**

**You must be very lonely. If you ever need to talk to someone, please just e-mail me.**

**On second thoughts, e-mail me anyway, when you get the chance.**

**Good luck on whatever you are doing.**

**Love,**

**Rena x**

**END MESSAGE**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter five RESCUE?**

'How much longer?' I asked the old, grumpy looking boat driver taking me to Youku's island.

'About two minutes.'

'Ok, thanks.'

I stared out looking at the island getting clearer and bigger with every second. It looked so normal. The rushing blue waves outside of the borders, the white sand that I love and of course the small charming villa on the cliff looking over the sea.

The boat pulled up on the beach cutting into the sand. I stepped out and paid the boat driver, with a large tip.

'You're really serious about this aren't you?' He said eyeing the money suspiciously.

'Yeah. It's kind of a emergency.'

'Here's my IP if you need a lift back.'

'Thanks.' I smiled weakly at him and then started to walk away.

'Wait, are the legendary .hacker? The one who saved the world?'

'That's right.'

'Cool!' I turned to see him grinning, 'Shouldn't you be offered admin by now?'

'I was.'

'And you said no?' He gasped, 'Shouldn't you be banned?'

'They can't, I'm too strong.'

'Ah. That's lucky.'

'Kind of.'

He pulled a confused look on his face then climbed back into his boat.

'I hope to see you around.'

'I'm sure you will.' I grinned, 'I'm not easy to get rid of!'

He grinned, started the boat and drove away. As he went, so did all of my previous cheerfulness. I kicked the sand with my foot and started to pace through it, sinking slightly with each step.

Then all too soon I was standing outside of the villa. I thought it would be the best place to start looking. After all, It was the only sheltered place.

'Hello?' I said rapping on the door, 'is anyone there?'

'Please leave.' A deep voice replied 'Whoever you are it's important you leave.'

'You aren't allowed here!' I yelled back, getting increasingly annoyed, 'I know, I brought the deed!'

'What the..?' He opened the door, as I suspected, it was the same man as before, dressed in black, 'You?!'

'Yes, it's me.'

He scowled and then spoke, teeth clenched, so that spit hit my face, 'How the hell did you live?'

'It's called determination you fat fuck.' I smiled, 'Now, can I have Youku back?'

'No-one disrespects me like that...' he scowled, 'NO-ONE!'

Then, he grabbed me by the shoulders pushed me inside and darkness was all around.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter six DETERMINATION**

'What the hell are you doing?' I asked calmly, 'This is just silly.'

'Well you'd say that you prick.' He opened a door and pushed me in, 'Dinner is one slice of bread in 10 minutes. You do have company.'

'Wh-what?' I managed to say before he slammed the door, 'Shit.'

I felt the walls for a light switch and found one. I flicked it on to find toilet rolls, countless tubs of peanut butter and a small person sitting on the ground with their head between their knees.

'Yo, dude, Get up, you look like a sad little girl crouched down like that.' I said because well, frankly, I was pissed off and I thought that maybe it would knock some sence into them.

'Maybe that's because I am one!' She said and burst into tears.

'Oh god,' I said and crouched down lifting her face up to wipe her tears off and before I knew what I was doing was shouting, 'Youku!'

'N-ngh?' She looked up at me and smiled weakly, 'Shugo...'

Then she fainted in my arms.

A few minutes, what seemed like hours later, she was back with me.

'Shugo...?'

'Yup!'

'Who's aura?'

'W-what?'

'You heard me?'

'How do you know aura?'

'She saved me...'

'What? You died?'

'Yeah, Of starvation...'

'I thought you fainted!'

'Nope. I had nothing to eat, I'm allergic to peanut butter.'

'Right, that's it! I'm busting out of here! Nothing is going to hurt the girl I like so much that she-'

I paused realising what I had just said, covered my mouth and plunged my head into my knees, 'Damn it!'

She giggled and went pink, 'You like me?'

'Kind of... What's it to you?'

'I 'kind of' Like you too!'

I raised my head processing the words flying around the room stabbing me like daggers, 'Seriously?'

'Yeah. I've been trying to fight it off 'cause I know It's kind of stupid to fall in love with a online guy and everything...'

'Love...?' I thought about it. I loved her too. But in a strange way. Not in a family kind of way, but love, love. Seeing as I was stuck in the world, I'd never felt it before. It felt great.

'Oops...' She blushed deeper, 'Guys don't like it when you say that do they?'

I felt my face starting to blush, 'I don't mind it. Not at all. Would you like to go out with me Youku?'

'Yes. As soon as I can.'

I smiled, 'Let's make that today then!'

'H-how?'

'The guy's coming to give us food right? We'll make a break for it then.'

'I'll have to give up this lovely place though.' She stroked the glossy curves of the shelves witch held the peanut butter, 'I don't want to do that...'

'You don't have to. We'll tell admin.'

'....Admin? But you hate the admin team!'

'That's my loss. They still have to help us. Especially you.'

'Ok... Why specially me?'

'You're a regular player. They have nothing against you.' I gulped, 'And they won't if you don't argue at all no matter what they say.'

'What could they say?'

'That you can't see me.'

'Oh....'

'Yeah.'

'I'd rather give up the island.'

'No, I can't let them win.'

'Ok.'

'But first thing's first.' I said with a smile, 'I can hear footprints. Get on my back.'

'Really? Won't I squash you or something?'

'Nah, Don't worry about it. Quick.'

'Ok.'

She jumped on and strangely squeezed my arms,

'Husky!' She said with a smile, 'Is this like the real you?'

'You know what?' I said with a grin, 'It is! At least it used to be!'

The foot prints got nearer and I could feel myself clenching. Apparently so could Youku. She bent down and kissed me on the cheek, the whispered in my ear 'It's going to be ok.'

Her warm breath on my ear felt like a breeze. I felt myself go tingly and say 'I love you.'

She smiled and whispered back, 'I know.'

She kissed me again on the cheek just as the man barraged the door.

'Awww.' He said sarcastically, 'How completely and utterly DISCUSTING, the two love birds are.'

'Want to go?' I asked quietly.

'Sure.' She smiled and moved her legs as if to get down. I knew this was to distract the man.

Suddenly we were moving quickly. I rushed out of the door and I heard the man fall down behind me.

'What did you do?'

'I kicked him somewhere painful' She smiled, 'Quickly! He wont be far behind.'

'I know.' I ran faster pushing past guards that were on the steps out the docks and jumping to the harbour.

'Quick!' I yelled pushing my phone into her hands, 'Speed dial 204!'

'Ok...'

She called the number and I waited anxiously, though in hilarity, watching all of the men keeling over from pain, some starting to hobble towards us.

'_Hello. Joni's boat service. How can I be of assistance?'_

'Hello? This is Youku. Can I have a boat to skylark isle?'

'_Youku did you say? Where have I heard that before... AH YES! Is shugo ok?'_

'Yeah. I need a boat, were trying to get out of here.'

'_Oh god, Yeah. Go shugo! I'll be right there'_

'Thanks.'

She hung up and handed the phone back to me.

'Thanks.'

'No thank you!' She smiled, 'How do you know that guy anyways?'

'Long story short, he brought me here.'

'Ahhh.'

'Get your legs ready.'

'Huh?' She said just as a man came hobbling up with a knife, 'Oh.'

With a really dainty kick she eased the knife out of his hand and kicked him in a place I never want to be kicked that hard. When I saw her leg kick I wanted to take her off and have her right there, right then.

'God don't tease me so.'

She smiled and blushed pink, 'He he, why not?'

The boat pulled smoothly up onto the docks just as the big man came along. He had fully recovered, probably recovered a long time ago, but not been so stupid as to come like hobbler lying on the floor below me.

'Run!'

We ran to the boat and rocked it massively when we jumped in, almost capsizing the boat.

'Why the rush guys?' The boat driver asked.

Youku pointed frantically behind her and the boat started and drove away.

Way over the speed limit.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven JOURNEY TO ADMIN**

We arrived on the shore of mainland a few minutes later.

'Thank god for that.' Youku sighed and jumped out.

'Thanks dude.' I said to the boat driver, 'I owe you one.'

'Not at all. Where you headed?'

'To the admin station...'

'Ah...' He sighed and looked up at me with one hand on his forehead in salute. 'Good luck.'

'Thanks.'

I stepped out and me and Youku started walking together, this time on regular land.

'Hey Youku?'

'Yeah?'

'I've been wondering something for a while... You'll think I'm silly...'

'No! Ask, please!'

'Do you look like your avatar?'

'Oh well...'

'...?'

'I'm just kidding with you, of course I do!'

'Phew!'

'Why so relieved?'

'I'm glad your no shady person.

'How do you know I'm not lying?'

'I can trust you.'

We walked a long time in silence until we got to the outskirts of the admin building.

'How wierd is it that I've only known you online and for a short while and yet, I love you so much...'

'That's not wierd.' I said shaking my head.

'Yes it is!'

'No. I feel exactly the same way.'

She looked up at me, her dark eyes staring into mine and kissed me. Our lips crashed together strongly and then she shoved her tongue into my mouth. I couldn't resist it. Our tongues touched. A tingling feeling rushing through me making me as happy as I have ever been. I pushed her against the wall of the admin building continuing to kiss her. It was another few minutes before I pulled away and said,

'We need to go.'

'But it could be the last time!'

'I know. This is why we have to stop.'

'Ah.'

'Yup.'

'Will I ever be able to see you in the real world?'

'If you fancy coming to Tokyo.'

'I am going to Tokyo.'

'Seriously?' I smiled, 'When?'

'Tomorrow... Class trip.'

'Ahh I see.' I thought hard for a moment and then turned back to her, 'Youku, can I ask you a huge favour?'

'What would that be?'

'Take me out of the world.'

'What?!' She gasped, 'That could mean that I take your life! I can't do that to someone I love!'

'But then at least I would die in the arms of someone I love.'

'I'll think about it.'

'Thank you.' I looked at her gently and pulled her towards me, 'Let's go.'

'Ok.'


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight ADMIN VISIT**

Inside the admin building It looked cosy. The lobby was full of new players, obviously here to complain about something extremely minor that they had found in the world. Nothing of interest to me surely.

I walked straight to the counter, 'Excuse me?'

'Huh? Oh wha-?' The receptionist looked confused.

'I am shugo here to see the admin team..?'

'Do you have an appointment?'

'No. Tell them my name and they'll let me in.'

'If you say so...' She pushed a button and spoke into the microphone talking to the admin team. 'What's your name again?'

'Shugo.'

'Last name?'

'You wont need it.'

'His name is shugo.' After she said so there were eruptions of voices through the microphone.

'_HIM? What's he doing back here?'_

'_Maybe he will accept us!'_

'_Rubbish there's no wa-...'_

'_Or is there?'_

'_Let him in right away.'_

'Yes sir.' She smiled and pointed to a door, 'Just go through there.'

'Ok, Thanks.'

I walked along the corridor, dragging Youku with me. We pushed open the large wooden door, Yes, It did take both of us, and went through into the crowded room.

There in the room was a long oval table. Sat around it were members of the admin team. I obviously came at a good time.

'Shugo!'

'Seriously?'

'It's really him!'

'AH-HEM!' A large man coughed and walked over to me, 'Shugo. If you have come to ask for the opportunity to be a admin again I'll have to seriously think-' He grumbled and looked down at Youku. 'Who's she?'

'I am not interested in Admin, and this is Youku, my girlfriend. She knows everything.'

'Ah I see. But then, If you're not here for admin... Would you care to tell me why you are here?'

'See I brought Youku a island which then got taken over an-'

'I seem to think you are missing a large chunk of story but uh, You need our help getting it back yes?'

I nodded, 'Indeed.'

'And you say this is Youku's island?'

'Correct.'

He took her face in his hands and said, 'So would you be willing to do anything to get this island back?'

She looked at me frantically and I nodded. So she turned back and whispered, 'Anything.'

He started laughing gruffly then stopped quite suddenly and looked over at Youku to me then back to Youku again. 'Ok then young lady. To get your island back with our help, all we ask is for you to stop communicating with shugo.'

She gasped and looked over at me in horror before turning back and saying, 'But I love him!'

'Too bad. Sorry.'

'She'll do it.' I spoke standing up, 'If.'

'If... What?'

'We can see each other today.'

'Fine.'

'I'm sure i'll see you around admins!' I said with a grin.

'Humph.' The fat man sat and sat down making a fart noise, 'NOT A WORD!'

A herd of giggles were released just as me and a dragged Youku went through the door.

'What was that?!' She asked in anguish.

'I told you they'd say that!'

'Not them, You!'

'Huh?

'I was going to say no dummy!'

'Youku.' I stood her up against the same wall that we had had out first real kiss and confessed our love, 'It doesn't matter.'

'What?'

'You want your island, and you'll get it.'

'I want you more.'

'And you'll have that too!' I smiled, 'You may even be the last person to see me.'

'Oh god.' She gasped, 'I forgot. Please shugo I don't know-'

'Please. Please Youku. You're the only person I have ever loved. I'll only open my eyes to see you.'

'Ok.' She caved and sighed, 'I'm bringing a friend though.'

'Ok. I'll recognise your voice anyhow, But out of curiosity, why?'

'She's a med student.'

'Ahhh.'

We moved slowly away from the town approaching large sloping grassy hills which we sat on a few minutes later watching the sun go down.

'God I'm scared..'

'Of what?'

'Me causing you to die.'

'You wont.' I said gently, 'If anyone it'll be admin. And as I said before, If I die, at least it will be...'

'In my arms.' She said and we kissed quickly.

'I have to go.' I said abruptly and stood pulling her up with me, 'The sun has set.'

'Yes.'

'Here's my address.' I passed the piece of paper to her and laughed.

'What's funny?'

'Admins really going to hate me now!'

'Right.'

I held her hand with one of my own and stroked her face with the other, 'I love you...'

'I love you too.'

We kissed a final goodbye and then she was gone, her particles disappearing into the air.

And for the first time in years, I felt scared.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine SAYING HELLO OR GOODBYE?**

I sat on a wooden bench eating my sandwich in the centre of town watching everyone going past. It looked so normal. It was strange that everything would change in the matter of moments.

At the beginning of the day, Youku had sent me an email telling me the exact time that she would come with her friend. She wished me luck and told me that she couldn't wait to see if I was lying with my avatar.

I said 'ditto' and put a smiley face.

'Hey dude?' A young boy stood to about me knee height and tried to push a book up to me. 'Sign it please?'

'Sure!' I took the book and signed it saying, 'There you go.' And handing it back!

'Thanks dude!' Was the last thing I heard and then everything went black. It was starting.

'_He's been disconnected from the world.'_

_An unfamiliar voice spoke. I tried to open my eyes. Impossible. It annoyed me. No need for sleep for ages and now I cant open them? It kind of sucked._

'_Are you sure you want to do this Youku? You haven't come in the room yet!'_

_This made me smile internally. _

'_I'm fine.'_

_I couldn't believe it. She sounded perfect. Just like in the world. I couldn't wait to meet her. If I got to meet her._

_I heard light footsteps then a gasp._

'_I know, He hasn't bathed in years. He stinks like a corpse.'_

'_NO! That's not why I gasped! I honestly couldn't care a lot less.'_

'_Then wh-?'_

'_He looks perfect. So handsome. Just like the avatar.'_

'_Yeah.'_

_I could hear a slap and then, 'He's MY boyfriend. Back off bitch!'_

'_Sure, sure, and he loves you soooo much that he'll just wake when you kiss him.'_

'_You think?'_

'_No bitch, I was being sarcastic! You met him in a game, he surely doesn't love you that much!'_

'_I'm still going to try.'_

'_You know people in coma's can hear you.'_

'_Oh.' I could hear her kneel down next to me and say, 'Shugo, If you can hear me, please wake up when I kiss you to prove you love me.'_

_I laughed in my head. I would try. Surely. She meant the world to me, and besides, I really wanted to see how much she looked like her avatar._

_Before I knew it she was kissing me. It was very gentle, Like feathers had touched my lips. It felt so much better than the game. I tried to open my eyes, and again, and again it didn't work. She lifted away and sighed._

'_He obviously doesn't love me that much...'_

_Before I knew what I was doing my eyes snapped open. _I was awake. And very much alive.

'You obviously don't know me then.'

'Shugo!'

'Uh-huh!' I stood up abruptly and swayed for a couple of minutes. 'Whoa, head rush!'

She ran over to steady me but I pushed her away.

'Shugo...?'

'You can't touch me as gross as this! I mean ewww! And you kissed this?'

'You felt that?' She blushed the pink I love.

'That's why I tried so hard to wake up silly!'

'You are so lucky Youku!' Her friend piped up from the corner.

'Ah, medic?'

'Indeed.'

'Why's she lucky to have a tramp like me?'

'Tramp my arse! Baby you're HOT!'

I saw Youku shuffle. I felt a bit like that too. So I turned to Youku and said, 'Then It's a shame I only have eyes for you.'

'Oh shugo...'

'I'm going to have a shower now, Get this grunge off me. Then I can kiss you and see what it's like here in the real world. Oh and can I ask you a favour?'

'Anything.'

I looked at lots of dust and mould and smelt the rusty, grimy smell of the room, 'Clean up a bit?'

She laughed, 'Sure.'

I came out of the shower rubbing my head with a clean towel. I have to say, I looked good. I walked into the apartment lounge and that was starting to look good too!

'Youku?'

She came running over and for the first time, I took in the appearance. She was beautiful. Just like her avatar. Everytime I look at her I get shudders of happiness.

'Do you like it?!' She asked with enthusiasm.

'Not as much as I can say I like you.'

She blushed again, 'How many times do you want to make me blush in one day?'

I shrugged, 'I don't know.'

'Do you want anything? Like water?'

'I want... You to kiss me...'

'O-ok.' She said and I tilted her head up towards me and kissed her properly, this time my tongue invading her mouth and hers touching mine causing me to feel happy again. Only this time, stronger than the game.

We stayed there for a few minutes playing tongue tag, until her friend came in and shouted 'Oh MY GOD!'

We ripped apart, 'What!?' Youku shouted back.

'You're actually going out and everything...?'

'Yup.'

'I should start playing .hack...'

'Maybe.' I said slowly.

'Huh? Shugo?' The friend came over to me, 'Don't worry, I wont start a fight with the admin team like you.'

I laughed, 'Ok, ok, you win.'

About an hour later the apartment looked noticeably better. The tiles were scrubbed, carpets cleaned, everything tidy.

'Perfect. Thanks guys!' I said with a huge smile.

'No problem!' The both said together.

'Ok that was a bit freaky...' I stroked Youku's face, 'Can I ask something?'

'Sure...'

'When's your birthday?'

'Actually tomorrow.'

'I thought so.'

'How?'

'Profile.'

'Ah.'

'But seeing as we're not in the world anymore, It's going to be really hard to get you a gift.'

'Oh, don't worry about that, I already have the best present.'

'What's that?'

'You.'

I kissed her again and then said, 'Want to come out on the town with me? I haven't been out for a while.'

'Me either. Jess?'

'It's cool.'

'See you in five?'

'See you there.'


End file.
